


Say You'll Stay With Me

by miikasaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaa/pseuds/miikasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was enough simply to be with Mikasa, to hold her close, to hear her heart and know that they'd survived one more day together. And sometimes, she needed to be closer, to let him help her to forget the terror they witness every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyInk/gifts).



Weakly placing his hand on the door to the infirmary, Eren took a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he paused. It was his fault, _again_ , that she was hurt, tucked away under pale white sheets, recovering from another close call, another time when he was just barely able to get her to safety. He hadn’t been much better off, but he healed immediately; Mikasa didn’t.

“Eren?” He stepped away from the door, mildly surprised to see Hanji standing next to him. They offered a weak smile that didn’t quite knock the weary look from their eyes. He could only imagine the strain that came with leading expedition after expedition, especially when they failed more often than not.

Hanji ruffled his hair affectionately, and in any other situation he would have laughed and pushed them away fondly, but his mind was exhausted and god he needed to know… “How is she?” Eren asked quietly, his hand dropping from the door.

“I haven’t been back in the infirmary since my meeting with Zackley,” Hanji said, their gaze dropping. “Before you woke up, though, I checked on all the wounded. Armin’s ribs were only sprained and Mikasa was healing as expected. In fact, she might not even need to spend the night in there.” They hooked their thumb to the door behind the duo, tiny smile back in place. “I have to find Levi, but make sure to get plenty of rest, okay?” Eren nodded, absentminded as he debated his options. “Good job today, Eren.”

He scoffed but nodded again, frowning at the door. Three years since they managed to put Historia on the throne and they were barely any closer to reaching his basement. He hated watching it, watching soldiers and veterans, friends and strangers dying on the way to their future. It should have been easier; they had the support of the entire government, all the resources, and all of the military factions working towards the same goal, but the result was always the same, waking up to steaming limbs, gruesome reports, and wounded friends.

Pushing open the door, Eren squared his shoulders. He needed to see her. He worked his way through the room, moans of pain echoing his every step even as he reached her bed. Her eyes were shut, chest rising slowly, normally as she rested. Eren pulled a nearby chair over, taking her hand as he swallowed thickly. She turned to him, eyes opening slowly, blinking against the harsh light.

“Eren.” Mikasa breathed, placing her other hand on top of his.

He pushed her hair away from her face, smoothing it against the pillow below her head. “Hey,” he murmured weakly, trying a small smile. “How are you feeling?”

“My legs hurt.”

Eren actually snorted, shaking his head with a sincere smile. “No shit.”

Mikasa’s lips turned up slowly, and she stroked her thumb along the taunt skin of his wrist. “That’s better,” she whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

“Hey,” he said again, squeezing her hand. “Hanji says you don’t really have to stay here tonight. So, ah, if you don’t want to, you can-”

“I don’t want to,” she interrupted, staring up at him. “I hate staying here.”

He grinned, standing from the chair to toss the covers away from her lower body. “I know you do.” Eren hooked an arm around her shoulders, carefully sliding his other arm under her knees, trying not to jostle them as he lifted her from the bed. She gasped, face contorting in pain, but when he asked if she’d rather stay here until her legs felt better, she shot him a glare. Her head fell against his shoulder and her fingers curled into the front of his shirt as he made his way from the infirmary and to the barracks, keeping a slow pace in an attempt not to put her through anymore pain.

He toed open the door to her bedroom, the one she shared with Sasha, and Historia before the blonde moved permanently into the castle in Sina. The other two beds were empty, Eren figured that Sasha was with Connie, nursing their wounds and counting themselves lucky to have another night together.

Mikasa was quiet as he tried to gently pull back her blankets and lay her in bed without any mishaps. He frowned as he pulled away, her hands flying to rake through her hair as she exhaled heavily, sagging against her pillow. “I’m sorry,” he blurted.

She blinked up at him. “Don’t, Eren. It’s not the worst I’ve been through, you don’t have to-”

“It’s still my fault.”

“You saved my life,” she whispered, reaching for his hand. His fist relaxed instantly. “I’ll take a sprained leg or two over leaving you any day.”

Eren nodded. He could feel the guilt loosen slightly, but he didn’t think he would ever truly feel better about their situation until their lives weren’t in danger all the time. He set to work on removing her boots, tossing them carelessly onto the ground before helping her get rid of the 3DMG belts. She glowered at him as he dropped them into a heap, but he kissed her temple with a promise to untangle them for her in the morning and she relaxed, nodding. After tugging off her pants, (that shit was _not_ comfortable to sleep in), he reached for the top button of her shirt, brushing aside the end of her scarf, but she grasped his wrists, hindering his movements.

He quirked an eyebrow, there was no way she was getting modest _now_. “Mikasa”-

She pulled him forward, leaning up to capture his lips in a heavy kiss and pull him with her. He landed awkwardly onto her bed, quickly adjusting his knees on either side of her before he rested on her legs for too long, his forehead falling onto hers. Mikasa wound her fingers into his hair, tugging harshly to kiss him again, her mouth working desperately against his. He braced his hands beside her head, taking care to avoid most of her lower body as she pet lightly at his nape.

“Mikasa-“ He gasped as they broke apart and Mikasa trailed her lips across his jaw, down his neck, where she nipped at his collarbone, one of her hands drifting to cup his arousal. He shivered, kissing her cheeks slowly before regaining a sense of where they were, and what had happened only that afternoon. “Mikasa- wait-“ Pulling her hands away from his body, he pinned them on the mattress, beside her head. “I- we can’t, MIkasa, you’re hurt.”

“I don’t care,” Mikasa said, eyes burning something familiar into his gut. Hooking a leg around his waist, she shifted their positions easily, despite her condition. Really, he shouldn’t have expected anything else from her, even if she was hurt. She worked quickly to untuck his shirt, to pull it over his head and before Eren could even catch his breath her lips descended to his chest, tracing along his nipples, down to his stomach as he gasped below her, arching into her light touches. She took his hands, threading their fingers together as she rolled her hips against his, forcing a strangled moan from his lips.

Mikasa kissed her way up his throat, suckling at a particular point and he rutted against her, crying out again before she rested her forehead against his, still rocking her hips. “Shit, _shit,_ Mikasa-” He lifted their linked hands to cup her face, intent on kissing her until neither of them could remember what they witnessed that day, but the flash of pain he saw just as she closed her eyes had him pushing to a sitting position instead, MIkasa falling slowly into his lap.

“Eren-”

“You’re still hurt,” he whispered, kissing her jawline carefully. 

Her legs tightened around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder, brushing her fingers along his chest. “I almost lost you today,” she said, her voice breaking. “I almost lost you,” Mikasa repeated, stronger this time, her hand curling into a fist against his hip. “Please-”

Eren understood completely. He’d barely made it from his Titan form, had barely been lucid enough to save her, almost getting both of them killed in the process. No matter how many times he came close to death, no matter how many close calls there were, he would never get used to it; never get used to the knowledge that the close calls would only end once the Titans were defeated… or one of them was dead. 

“I know. _Mikasa_ , I know.” She kissed him slowly, clutching him like a lifeline, the exact same way he was holding her. Before long she squirmed against him, tugging at the waistband of his pants, but Eren had a different idea. He pulled her to her knees, moving quickly to lay her back down on the bed, breaking their kiss to reposition himself between her legs. Mikasa reached for his hand, trying to tug him back to her but he shook his head, pressing his palms to the insides of her thighs. “Let me take care of you.”

She nodded and Eren began to trail his lips up each of her thighs, taking care to avoid the most prominent bruises as he tongued at the creamy skin. He heard her breathing falter as he neared her core, her hand flying to grip his hair, to push him even closer. Eren laughed quietly, hooking a finger into the elastic of her underwear, dragging it down her body and throwing it somewhere with the rest of their clothes. 

He kissed her hip. “You’re sure about this?”

Mikasa shot him an incredulous look and he laughed again, stroking his thumb against her. She sighed, head tilting to the side as he pushed a finger into her, leaning up to capture her lips again and she groaned into his mouth, her hands gripping his shoulders as she moved against him. Eren added a second finger, and then a third, and she broke the kiss, her back arching as she pressed her face into his shoulder, rocking her hips against his hand.

His name fell from her lips again and again as he pumped his fingers, his thumb brushing dangerously close to her clit. Eren kissed down her neck, trailing his tongue along the fabric of her shirt at her breast, pulling lightly at the hardened bud. Mikasa’s fingers tightened in his hair, holding him against her chest as she moaned, a drawn out, high-pitched noise that had her covering her mouth with her free hand until Eren nudged it aside with his nose.

“Wanna hear you,” he murmured against her ear, reveling in the way she shivered against him.

He stilled his hand and she choked out a whine, circling her hips in an attempt to get him to move again, groaning as he pulled away from her completely. “Eren…” She looked to him, eyes wide and forehead sweaty. “What-”

Eren ran his hand down her front, following the same path with his lips until he knelt in front of her core. He blew lightly and she cried out, both hands fisting in the sheets. Taking care not to move her legs too quickly, Eren hooked them around his shoulders, providing better access as he licked at her. She cried out, a hand tangling into his hair again as she pressed him harder to her, thrusting her hips against him.

He held tight to her hips as he moved his tongue over her, barely dipping into her entrance before repeating the process. Mikasa whined, tugging insistently on his hair. He smirked against her, pulling back enough to deny her. Her heels dug into his shoulder blades as she tried to coerce him back to where she needed him most.

“Eren, I swear-”

“What do you want, Mikasa?” He ran his hands over her ass, gripping her waist.

“You know what I want,” she insisted, holding back another moan as he nipped at her thigh.

He sucked harshly at the skin. “Tell me what you want, _Mikasa_ ,” 

“I want you-“ He hummed against her knee. “I want…” She cried out as he kissed just below her naval. “ _Eren-_ fuck me,” she spit, arching against his lips desperately. “Please, I need-“ He conceded, dropping his lips back to her apex as her pleas dissolved into loud, long moans and her legs clasped his head. 

He pushed his tongue into her, exploring and tasting her like he’d done several times before. Eren rubbed thoughtfully at her hip, a direct contrast to the thick, harsh thrusts of his tongue as she repeated his name between strings of curses, murmurs of “ _yes_ , _Eren_ ,” echoing quietly throughout the room. 

Mikasa moaned again when he slowed his pace, pushing her hips against him until he sped up, giving her what he knew she needed. Alternating between paces, Eren recognized her impending orgasm. Her legs shook on his shoulders, her head pressed harshly against her pillow, her fingers tugged relentlessly at his hair, and Eren could imagine her toes curling behind his head. Moving one of his hands from her hip, Eren flicked at her clit, stroking in time with his thrusts and with a few more, deep shoves of his tongue, Mikasa came with a long groan, his name falling from her lips, her legs shaking against him as her eyes screwed shut.

Eren ran his hands across her thighs as she bucked against his mouth, lazily tugging at her clit with his teeth as he coaxed her through her high until Mikasa cried out again, shaking her head. “Too much- _Eren_ , it’s too much, my legs-“

He withdrew immediately, kissing her heel as he pulled away and gently removed her legs from his shoulders, propping them in his lap and flashing the woman below him a grin. Her chest was still heaving as she reached for his hand and Eren complied, pushing his fingers into her hair as he kissed her gently, her mouth slack beneath his.

“Good?” Eren asked quietly, kissing her temple.

Mikasa nodded and he lay next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders to pull her close. “Eren,’ he hummed against the top of her head. “You- you didn’t come.”

He laughed, breathless and exhausted and just so fucking happy that she was still in his arms. “It’s okay, Mikasa.” He pulled back slightly to press his lips to her nose. He could ignore his needs for her; he would do anything for Mikasa.

“But-”

“You can make it up to me when you’re healed,” he whispered against her hairline and she shivered against him. Eren pressed his chin into the top of her head, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

“I love you,” Mikasa said, dragging her lips along his skin.

He tightened his arms around her. “I love you, too, Mikasa.”

He could feel her smile against him, and then her yawn. He leaned up to slowly unravel her scarf, draping it over the headboard to keep it from tangling or choking her during the night. He reached for the discarded sheets, pulling them over their waists. “Think Levi is going to wake everyone up early for training tomorrow?” Mikasa asked after a moment. He’d thought she’d fallen asleep.

“Probably,” he said, carding his fingers through her hair, smoothing the knots from the inky tresses.

“He won’t be too happy finding you in here.”

Eren smoothed his mouth across her hairline. “Worth it.” He paused, dropping his hand from Mikasa’s hair to stroke his fingers across the expanse of her back. “But you’re hurt, so he can’t have you training.” Mikasa agreed sullenly, grumbling something about how she’d rather be running before the sun came up than stuck on bed rest. “Don’t be like that,” Eren laughed, tugging lightly on her hair. “You have to get better, Mikasa.”

“I know,” Mikasa sighed.

“Because once you do,” he dropped his voice, grinning to himself. “We can spend as much time as we want in bed.”

She thumped her fist against his back while he laughed against her hair. “Don’t think the Hanji will be too pleased with that.”

“Hm, but we’ll be plenty _pleased_.”

“Goodnight, Eren.”

He stilled his hand in her hair, laughing again and holding her close as her heart beat steadily against him. “Goodnight.” In the morning they would face new battle plans, new issues, and the same Titans, but for now he could revel in Mikasa’s slow breathing, her arms wrapped tightly around him, and the promise he’d made to give her the life she deserved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me don't even look at me


End file.
